Naruto Uchiha
by Aaron UC
Summary: Un Naruto Uchiha perdiendo a todos los que ama pero jurando proteger KONOHA y EL MUNDO SHINOBI y odiando sus raíces shinobi pero amando lo que los shinobis olvidan y tienen que proteger, la felicidad de los CIVILES.


NARUTO UCHIHA "El Niño de la Profecía"

INTRODUCCIÓN: Un Naruto Uchiha perdiendo a todos los que aman pero jurando proteger KONOHA y EL MUNDO SHINOBI y odiando sus raíces shinobi pero también amando lo que shinobis olvidan y tienen que proteger, la felicidad de los CIVILES.

Naruto uchiha grabó muy bien este momento en el que se dio cuenta de que era exactamente

Estaba lloviendo este día. Naruto no había cumplido 2 años, y la lluvia era tan pesado que tenía problemas para abrir los ojos debido al peso de la misma

Esta golpeaba sin piedad su pequeño cuerpo. Parado junto a él fue su padre, que no ofreció nada en el sentido de simpatía o apoyo. Naruto no quería ninguno.

"Este es el final de la guerra y este es el resultado de un campo de batalla"

Las palabras poderosas se empujaron a través del rugido de la lluvia.

" _**Campo de batalla"**_

No es una palabra para que un niño de 2 años grabara en su mente. Y mucho menos la escena que tenía ante el cuerpo caídos en el duro granizo del suelo

" _**Cuerpos, Cuerpos, Cuerpos"**_

Montones de cadáveres hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Ni uno solo tenía una expresión de tranquilidad todos tenían un solo sentimiento marcado en cada rostro, AGONIA.

"En un par de años seran un ninja también. Esta guerra podría terminar, pero la realidad de los ninjas no cambia. Este es el mundo al entrar"

La voz insensible de su padre se llenó de sus ojos, se mantuvo silencioso y silencioso, y se relajó su control sobre sí mismo. Por lo que desesperadamente reforzó su control sobre sí mismo.

Pero las lágrimas salieron de forma natural.

Personas con bandanas de Konoha. Ninjas de otros países. Los incontables cadáveres que cubren la superficie de la tierra no tienen conexión con las fronteras nacionales ahora. Todos ellos no han sido liberados de sus propias muertes mientras luchaban, se lamentaban y se retorcían. Esos rostros de hombres eran iguales, sin importar de qué país era el ninja.

Ninguno de ellos había deseado sus muertes. Y, sin embargo todos murieron ¿Por qué? Gracias a la guerra.

"Oto-sama" (Señor Padre). Naruto escuchó su propia voz. Y entonces por primera vez se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No era por el frio de la lluvia. No era por miedo a los cuerpos. La rabia hizo que Naruto temblara. "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí ...?".

Su padre se quedó callado un rato antes de su pregunta hijo, y entonces comenzó a responder, como si estuviéramos. "Eres un chico inteligente".

La mirada buscó ver hacia los cuerpos, Naruto esperó a su padre sintio un calor en la parte superior del hombro. La palma de la mano de su padre.

" _**Quería asegurarme de que vieras esta realidad".**_

Naruto buscó desesperadamente en su mente el significado de la palabra 'realidad'. Era un prodigio aprendiendo a decir unas pocas palabras antes de un año de edad y las cosas básicas, pero teniendo en cuenta dos años de edad. Él no entendió la diferencia entre realidad e ilusión. Aun así, el significado de lo que su padre ya estaba allí es inconcluso.

" _**Este es el mundo en el que viviré…"**_

"Así es, Naruto. Los ninjas son criaturas que luchan. Jamás olvides lo que acabas de ver aquí".

La voz de su padre dejó que Naruto se frotara los ojos. Se guardó el infierno en las retinas del modo que nunca lo olvidaría.

Un calor que no sea en sus ojos se retorció en sus ojos. La sensación de ser salvaje o la fuerza de poder hacia sus retinas, era muy aterradora, e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, la ola desapareció lenta y silenciosamente en el centro de su cabeza. Su corazón palpitaba alocadamente, y su respiración era desigual. Respiró profundamente, y abrió los ojos. Ante él, el mundo infernal permaneció sin cambios.

Gentilmente presionó una mano en su pecho. Sintió que, si se entregaba a ese poder, dejaría de ser él mismo en algún momento.

¿Qué sucede? ".

No respondí a la pregunta de su padre, sino simplemente miró fijamente el escenario ante él. Este infierno podría haber sido el mundo en el que iba a vivir, pero no tenía la intención de quedarse con los brazos cruzados y aceptarlo simplemente.

" _**Lo cambiaré y traeré la paz"**_

Era un error tratar de resolver las cosas mediante la lucha, sea cual sea el motivo. Este mundo tenía que cambiar. Esta convicción se relaciona con los cimientos del hombre conocido como Naruto Uchiha.

Naruto nunca olvidó ese día.


End file.
